The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for collecting and transporting cigarette rejects in a cigarette manufacturing process. The method and apparatus of the present invention are particularly useful for transporting cigarette rejects from a cigarette filter tipping machine to a cigarette opener and tobacco removal unit.
The production of cigarettes is a highly automated process involving sophisticated machinery for handling tobacco, paper and filter elements and forming cigarette products. Cigarettes can vary in composition and construction. Typically, cigarettes comprise a rod of smokable material, such as a blend of shredded tobacco laminae, volume expanded shredded tobacco laminae, cut and processed tobacco stems, shredded reconstituted tobacco, and the like. The smokable material or cut filler is circumscribed by an outer wrapping material such as cigarette paper, e.g., a calcium carbonate and flax paper, thereby forming a tobacco rod. Tobacco rods typically have lengths of about 40 mm to about 85 mm; preferably about 55 mm to 70 mm, and circumferences of about 17 to about 27 mm, preferably about 22 mm to about 25 mm. For filter cigarettes, a filter element normally manufactured from plasticized cellulose acetate tow and circumscribed by a paper plug wrap is attached to one end of the tobacco rod. Filter elements can have flavors incorporated therein, contain charcoal, or the like. Filter elements typically have lengths of about 10 mm to about 40 mm, preferably about 15 to about 35 mm; and have circumferences comparable to that of the tobacco rod to which they are attached. A tipping paper typically circumscribes the filter element and an adjacent region of the tobacco rod so as to fixedly secure the filter element to the tobacco rod. Typical filter cigarettes are about 80 mm, about 85 mm and about 100 mm in length.
Cigarettes conventionally have been sold in packages called xe2x80x9cpacks,xe2x80x9d and each pack normally contains 20 cigarettes. The cigarettes are usually arranged in a matrix of three rows having 7 cigarettes, 6 cigarettes and 7 cigarettes, respectively. Cigarette packs are packaged in cartons, typically ten packs per carton.
During the manufacture of cigarettes, a number of xe2x80x9ccigarette rejectsxe2x80x9d are produced. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccigarette rejectsxe2x80x9d includes both acceptable cigarettes (i.e., cigarettes that meet manufacturing and other quality standards), defective cigarettes and any portions thereof. As set forth below, xe2x80x9ccigarette rejects,xe2x80x9d for example, might include cigarettes rejected at a cigarette rod making machine, cigarettes rejected at a filter tipping machine, cigarettes discarded at the start or end of a production run or when a machine goes down, and cigarettes from rejected pack or cartons.
In the manufacture of cigarettes, tobacco is supplied to a cigarette rod making machine by a hopper. The cigarette rod making machine forms rods of smokable material, wrapped in a tube of cigarette paper. xe2x80x9cLong ends,xe2x80x9d which are produced during the startup of the rod making machine, and defective cigarette rods are manually removed by the operator and transported to a cigarette opener and tobacco removal unit, described below.
The cigarette rod making machine is directly coupled with a filter tipping machine, which affixes filters to the ends of the cigarette rods. Finished cigarettes are inspected and those meeting the appropriate quality standards are transported by conveyor to a cigarette storage and retrieval unit. For example, the pressure drop across each cigarette is measured at the cigarette tipping machine. Cigarettes with pressure drops outside of an acceptable range are rejected. Under conventional techniques, defective cigarettes fall from the tipping machine into a container or bin. Periodically, the operator of the cigarette tipping machine is required to empty the bin. The cigarette rejects become waste material and the tobacco is separated and used in reconstituted tobacco products. However, an operator may carry the bin of rejected cigarettes from the cigarette tipping machine to the cigarette opener and tobacco removal unit.
Cigarettes meeting test criteria are transported to a storage and retrieval unit. From the storage and retrieval unit, the cigarettes are transported to a packer unit. After the cigarettes are packaged in individual packs, the cigarette packs are inspected and those found meeting the appropriate quality standards are transported to a sealing film wrap and cartoner unit, where the packs are wrapped in a polymeric film, such as polyethylene or polypropylene, sealed and cartoned. Packs which are found defective in the packer may be transported to a pack opener unit or become waste material and treated similarly to cigarette rejects from the tipping machine. In addition, improperly cartoned or sealing film-wrapped packs can be transported manually to the hopper for the pack opener unit. The cigarettes in these defective packs or cartons may be transported to a cigarette opener and tobacco removal unit after being removed from the packs.
As a result of the various rejection points for cigarettes and packs in the manufacturing process discussed above, substantial quantities of tobacco may be removed as waste material. This requires the separation of the tobacco from the non-tobacco materials. The tobacco from the cigarette rejects is normally used in by-product materials such as reconstituted tobaccos. It has been a desire of the industry to reclaim the tobacco at the various rejection points in the manufacturing process and return it directly to the tobacco supply for the cigarette making machine for a number of reasons. Typically, each cigarette has a unique blend of various types of tobaccos, stems, expanded tobacco, etc. Such blended tobacco is the most expensive component of the cigarette. If the rejected tobacco could be returned to the cigarette maker tobacco supply which is being used to manufacture the same blend of cigarettes, great savings would ensue.
Furthermore, the tobacco from menthol cigarettes cannot be reclaimed in the normal process with other tobaccos because the menthol will contaminate the other tobaccos. Thus, it cannot be used in reconstituted by-products unless the menthol is removed from the tobacco. This is an expensive process so, typically, the menthol tobacco has been discarded. There have been numerous attempts to provide methods and systems for in-line tobacco reclamation in the cigarette manufacturing process at the cigarette maker and at the packer, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,843.
Although an effective cigarette opener and tobacco removal unit for removing tobacco from individual cigarettes has been developed (for example, a unit manufactured by Decouffle) and an effective pack opener unit for removal of cigarettes from a pack (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,007) has been developed, the reclamation process still requires that the rejected cigarettes from the maker and/or tipper be manually introduced into the cigarette opener and tobacco removal unit.
The present invention provides a method and a means for moving cigarette rejects from the cigarette manufacturing process to the cigarette opener and tobacco removal unit.
Additionally, a disadvantage of many current cigarette production processes is that operator intervention is required to return defective cigarettes, or cigarette rods, to a tobacco removal unit for tobacco recovery. This need for operator intervention disrupts an otherwise completely automated process and may accordingly reduce the production efficiency of the process.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for collecting and transporting cigarette rejects in a cigarette manufacturing process. In one embodiment, an apparatus for collecting and transporting cigarette rejects in a cigarette manufacturing process comprises means for directing the rejects into a fluid stream whereby such rejects may be transported, means for transporting the rejects in the fluid stream to a predetermined location in the cigarette manufacturing process and means for separating the rejects from the fluid stream. In a further embodiment, the means for directing the rejects into a fluid stream comprise a receptacle having two end walls and two side walls. The lower portions of the end walls and side walls form an insertion opening and the upper portions of the end walls and side walls form a receiving opening. The means for transporting the cigarette rejects to a predetermined location in the cigarette manufacturing process (e.g., a cigarette opener and tobacco removal unit) may comprise a conduit having a first end and a second end with a blower at the first end of the conduit and a vacuum generator at the second end of the conduit. The predetermined location in the cigarette manufacturing process may be a cigarette opener and tobacco removal unit.
In another embodiment, the means for directing the rejects into a fluid stream comprise a funneling tray, a trough comprising at least two segments and having a first end and a second end, and a first driver attached to a first trough segment. The trough is preferably V-shaped. In a preferred embodiment, the second trough segment includes a first section and a second section with a second driver attached to a second trough segment. The first trough segment is substantially horizontal and overlays the second trough segment. The first section of the second trough segment is also substantially horizontal while the second section of the second trough segment has a steeper pitch than the first section. In this embodiment, the means for transporting the rejects preferably comprises a vacuum generator positioned near the second end of the trough.
Another embodiment for an apparatus for receiving and transporting cigarette rejects in a cigarette manufacturing process comprises a receptacle having a receiving opening and an insertion opening for receiving cigarette rejects, a conduit having a first end and a second end and communicating with the insertion opening, and means for providing a fluid flow in the conduit for transporting the rejects. In a further embodiment, the receptacle comprises first and second end walls and first and second side walls between the end walls, such that the lower portions of the end walls and side walls form the insertion opening and the upper portions of the end walls and side walls form the receiving opening. The insertion opening is preferably smaller than the receiving opening. A horizontally-aligned fluid divider is preferably positioned in the conduit. Alternatively, a U-shaped fluid divider may be positioned in the conduit. In a preferred embodiment, the means for providing a fluid flow in the conduit comprise a blower at the first end of the conduit and a vacuum generator at the second end of the conduit. The receptacle and the conduit are preferably constructed from stainless steel and the hose is preferably nylon.
An apparatus for receiving and transporting cigarette rejects in a cigarette manufacturing process may further comprise means for metering the rejects before the rejects are received in the receptacle. In one embodiment, the metering means comprise a diverter resting on the receptacle. Compressed air jets, which may be pulsed manually or automatically, may be positioned inside the receptacle above the first opening. In another embodiment, the metering means comprise a vibrating sifter, which may include a bracket, at least one spring disposed on the bracket, an upper plate resting on the at least one spring, and a vibrator attached to the upper plate.
Another embodiment of an apparatus of the present invention comprises a funneling tray, a trough comprising at least two trough segments and having a first end and a second end, a first driver attached to a first trough segment, and a vacuum generator positioned near the second end of the trough. The funneling tray guides the cigarette rejects into the trough. The first driver vibrates the first trough segment to mechanically convey the cigarette rejects toward the vacuum generator. The vacuum generator transports the cigarette rejects to a predetermined location in the cigarette manufacturing process. This embodiment preferably comprises a second trough segment having two sections, configured such that the first trough segment is substantially horizontal and overlays the second trough segment. The first section of the second trough segment is substantially horizontal while the second section of the second trough segment has a steeper pitch than the first section. A second driver is preferably attached to the second trough segment and vibrates the second trough segment to mechanically convey the cigarette rejects toward the vacuum generator. In a preferred embodiment, the trough and the trough segments are V-shaped although other cross-sections may be used. A waste pan preferably rests on the trough, particularly when the apparatus is positioned below a filter tipping machine, to collect filter and paper waste.
When an apparatus of the present invention utilizes air as a fluid stream, the apparatus may also be referred to as a pneumatic cigarette conveyor.
The present invention also relates to a method of collecting and transporting cigarette rejects in a cigarette manufacturing process. A method of the present invention comprises directing the rejects into a fluid stream whereby such rejects may be transported, transporting the rejects in the fluid stream to a predetermined location in the cigarette manufacturing process, and separating the rejects from the fluid stream.
In one embodiment, directing the rejects into a fluid stream comprises receiving the rejects from the manufacturing process, conveying the rejects toward an insertion opening and introducing the rejects to the fluid stream through the insertion opening. A receptacle having two end walls and two side walls is provided to receive the rejects. The lower portions of the end walls and side walls form the insertion opening and the upper portions of the end walls and side walls form a receiving opening. The fluid stream is preferably air, which may be generated by a blower at the first end wall of the receptacle and a vacuum generator at the second end wall of the receptacle. The predetermined location in the cigarette manufacturing process is preferably a cigarette opener and tobacco removal unit.
In a further embodiment of a method of the present invention, directing the rejects further comprises metering the rejects from the manufacturing process. In one embodiment, the rejects are metered by a diverter and compressed air jets positioned inside the receptacle above the insertion opening. In another embodiment, the rejects are metered by a vibrating sifter. A vibrating sifter may comprise a bracket, at least one spring disposed on the bracket, an upper plate having at least one plate opening resting on the at least one spring, and a vibrator attached to the upper plate.
In another embodiment of a method of collecting and transporting cigarette rejects in a cigarette manufacturing process, directing the rejects into a fluid stream comprises receiving the rejects from the manufacturing process, guiding the rejects into a trough, and conveying the rejects toward a vacuum generator to introduce the rejects to the fluid stream. The trough is preferably V-shaped and comprises at least two trough segments, preferably having different pitches. The first trough segment is substantially horizontal and overlays the second trough segment. The second trough segment preferably has two sections. The first section of the second trough segment is preferably horizontal while the second section has a steeper pitch than the first. A first driver is attached to the first trough segment and a second driver is attached to the second trough segment. The drivers vibrate the trough segments such that the cigarette rejects are mechanically conveyed towards the vacuum generator.
An advantage of the present invention is that cigarette rejects can be collected and transported to a tobacco removal unit with minimal observation and assistance by operators. A further advantage of the present invention is that the apparatus operates continuously while prior modes of operation and processes were batch operations, where operators periodically emptied plastic tubs of rejected cigarettes.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the apparatus has fewer components, and essentially no moving parts, which results in a less costly design than conventional belt conveyors. Additionally, the present invention requires less maintenance than a conventional conveyor because the apparatus uses no belting materials, no bearings, no. chains and no gear motors.
A still further advantage of the present invention is that the use of the apparatus results in low handling and hence low tobacco degradation and waste of the smokable material. Because the reclamation and recycling of tobacco is contemporaneous with the making of cigarettes and is relatively fast, moisture loss is low, resulting in no reconditioning of the tobacco being required. Thus, the reclaimed tobacco that is returned to the hopper has substantially the same predetermined moisture content as the tobacco in the hopper. Typical moisture content of tobacco filler material is 10% to 15%, preferably 12% to 13% during cigarette manufacture.
With the foregoing and other advantages and features of the invention that will become hereinafter apparent, the nature of the invention may be more clearly understood by reference to the following detailed description of the invention, the appended claims and to the several views illustrated in the drawings.